Mike Adams
Mike Adams was a director for Emmerdale from 2000 to 2011, helming 94 episodes. His other works include Coronation Street, The Bill, Footballer's Wives, Bad Girls ''as well as being the narrator on ''Four in a Bed since 2010. Episodes directed by Mike Adams 2000s 2000 (4 episodes) * Episode 2756 (3rd October 2000) * Episode 2757 (4th October 2000) * Episode 2758 (5th October 2000) * Episode 2759 (6th October 2000) 2004 (6 episodes) * Episode 3734 (9th May 2004) * Episode 3735 (10th May 2004) * Episode 3736 (11th May 2004) * Episode 3737 (12th May 2004) * Episode 3738 (13th May 2004) * Episode 3739 (14th May 2004) 2005 (12 episodes) * Episode 3944 (9th January 2005) * Episode 3945 (10th January 2005) * Episode 3946 (11th January 2005) * Episode 3947 (12th January 2005) * Episode 3948 (13th January 2005) * Episode 3949 (14th January 2005) * Episode 3980 (20th February 2005) * Episode 3981 (21st February 2005) * Episode 3982 (22nd February 2005) * Episode 3983 (23rd February 2005) * Episode 3984 (24th February 2005) * Episode 3985 (25th February 2005) 2006 (19 episodes) * Episode 4256 (11th January 2006) * Episode 4257 (12th January 2006) * Episode 4258 (13th January 2006) * Episode 4259 (15th January 2006) * Episode 4292 (22nd February 2006) * Episode 4293 (23rd February 2006) * Episode 4294 (24th February 2006) * Episode 4295 (26th February 2006) * Episode 4446 (24th August 2006) * Episode 4447 (25th August 2006) * Episode 4448 (27th August 2006) * Episode 4449 (29th August 2006) * Episode 4498/4499 (24th October 2006) * Episode 4500 (25th October 2006) * Episode 4501 (26th October 2006) * Episode 4540 (10th December 2006) * Episode 4541 (11th December 2006) * Episode 4542 (12th December 2006) * Episode 4543 (13th December 2006) 2007 (4 episodes) * Episode 4576 (19th January 2007) * Episode 4577 (21st January 2007) * Episode 4578 (22nd January 2007) * Episode 4579 (23rd January 2007) 2008 (7 episodes) * Episode 5131 (31st October 2008) * Episode 5132 (3rd November 2008) * Episode 5133 (4th November 2008) * Episode 5134 (5th November 2008) * Episode 5173 (19th December 2008) * Episode 5174 (22nd December 2008) * Episode 5175/5176 (23rd December 2008) 2009 (18 episodes) *Episode 5336 (1st July 2009) *Episode 5337 (2nd July 2009) *Episode 5338 (3rd July 2009) *Episode 5339 (6th July 2009) *Episode 5364 (4th August 2009) *Episode 5365 (5th August 2009) *Episode 5366 (6th August 2009) *Episode 5367 (6th August 2009) *Episode 5368 (7th August 2009) *Episode 5369 (10th August 2009) *Episode 5435 (23rd October 2009) *Episode 5436 (26th October 2009) *Episode 5437 (27th October 2009) *Episode 5438 (28th October 2009) *Episode 5477 (11th December 2009) *Episode 5478 (14th December 2009) *Episode 5479 (15th December 2009) *Episode 5480 (16th December 2009) 2010s '2010 (16 episodes)' *Episode 5597 (30th April 2010) *Episode 5598 (3rd May 2010) *Episode 5599 (4th May 2010) *Episode 5600 (5th May 2010) *Episode 5637/5638 (22nd June 2010) *Episode 5639 (24th June 2010) *Episode 5640 (24th June 2010) *Episode 5674 (5th August 2010) *Episode 5675 (5th August 2010) *Episode 5676 (6th August 2010) *Episode 5677 (9th August 2010) *Episode 5770 (23rd November 2010) *Episode 5771 (24th November 2010) *Episode 5772/5773 (25th November 2010) *Episode 5774 (26th November 2010) *Episode 5775 (29th November 2010) '2011 (8 episodes)' *Episode 5820 (18th January 2011) *Episode 5821 (19th January 2011) *Episode 5822 (20th January 2011) *Episode 5823 (20th January 2011) *Episode 5856 (1st March 2011) *Episode 5857 (2nd March 2011) *Episode 5858 (3rd March 2011) *Episode 5859 (3rd March 2011) Category:Emmerdale crew Category:Emmerdale directors